Resurgence Mega Capsule (3)
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 7 Stabilizers to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = | integrates = | Account Bound = 1 | Cannot Delete = | value = 250 | Selling Price = 175 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = | description = Perishable Expires in approximately 14 days Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times. lt has one each of the following: Accessory Time Torn Time Capsule Arcane Time Capsule Gotham Time Capsule Notorious Time Capsule Paradox Time Capsule Assassin Time Capsule Kryptonian Time Capsule Cursed Gotham Time Capsule Atlantean Time Capsule | quote = }}A Resurgence Mega Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It started dropping February 20th, 2019, and was available until March 19th, 2019. Each capsule is account bound and perishable. It will expire after 14 days. A Resurgence Mega Capsule can only be opened using 7 Stabilizers. Stabilizers can be purchased in the Marketplace or created by combining 15 Stabilizer Fragments that drop in special events such as the Stabilizer Fragmentation duo. Description This capsule includes one of each of the previous nine Time Capsules - again, that's NINE Time Capsules - already unlocked and ready for you to open. To recap, you will get $9 worth of unlocked Time Capsules for just 700 Daybreak/Marketplace Cash or 7 Stabilizers. How to Obtain a Resurgence Mega Capsule Each dropped Resurgence Mega Capsule can be opened using 7 Stabilizers OR you can purchase the Resurgence Mega Capsule directly in the Marketplace for 700 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (PS, Xbox). There is no difference between the dropped version and the Marketplace version, so you can go ahead and choose whichever method is most convenient for you. What is Inside a Resurgence Mega Capsule 1) Unlocked Time Capsule Versions Each Resurgence Mega Capsule will also contain one unlocked version of every previous Time Capsule. This would count towards any feats for opening those Time Capsules. *Unlocked Time Torn Time Capsule *Unlocked Arcane Time Capsule *Unlocked Gotham Time Capsule *Unlocked Notorious Time Capsule *Unlocked Paradox Time Capsule *Unlocked Assassin Time Capsule *Unlocked Kryptonian Time Capsule *Unlocked Cursed Gotham Time Capsule *Unlocked Atlantean Time Capsule 2) One random animated Accessory *Ball Lightning Accessory *Black Hole Accessory *Blue Sparkle Wheel Accessory *Blue Spectral Wheel Accessory *Blue Spirits Accessory *Green Flame Wheel Accessory *Green Haunted Flames Accessory *Green Kryptonite Shards Accessory *Purple Flaming Skulls Accessory *Purple Haunted Flames Accessory *Purple Spirits Accessory *Rainbow Wheel Accessory *Red Ball Lightning Accessory *Red Kryptonite Shards Accessory *Red Spectral Flame Accessory *Red Spectral Wheel Accessory *Red Spinning Fireball Accessory *Sparkle Wheel Accessory *Spectral Skulls Accessory *Sunstone Shards Accessory *White Spectral Wheel Accessory *White Spirits Accessory *Yellow Flame Wheel Accessory Time Capsule Versions Trivia *The update post mentions it containing a "Accessory Reward Box" but in-game the accessory is not in a box but instead is directly obtained. Upon release, it was labeled as "Geo Aura" in the item description, but this was fixed and now reads "Accessory" correctly. *When opening a Resurgence Mega Capsule, the pop up message fails to pluralize the word "Stabilizer", although 7 are required. Gallery Loot - Resurgence Mega Capsule.png TC 021 (2).jpg TC 063 (2).jpg TC 064 (2).jpg TC 062.gif Video Category:Box Category:Perishable